Electronic components used for manufacturing the electronic assembly are integrated circuits (IC) for example. These are accommodated in a substrate, for example in order to encapsulate them and to increase the surface area utilization on the electronic circuit carrier. This makes it possible to protect the electronic components. U.S. Pat. No. 6,512,182, for example, discusses cutting receptacles into a circuit board substrate, into which the electronic components are inserted. Once the electronic components have been inserted, the receptacles are filled, then smoothed and laminated over. Embedding the electronic components makes it possible to achieve a smooth surface of the electronic assembly.
A disadvantage of this assembly is that initially receptacles are cut into the circuit board substrate, into which the electronic components inserted. This makes it very difficult to position the electronic components precisely.
German patent document DE-A 10 2005 003 125 discusses a method for manufacturing an electrical circuit, which has electrical components that are mechanically interconnected by a molding compound. On at least one side of the molding compound, at least one layer of circuit traces is provided, which connects the components to one another electrically. To manufacture the circuit, the components are mounted on a carrier foil and subsequently encapsulated by a molding compound. The carrier foil is subsequently removed, and on the side, on which the components were joined to the carrier foil, one or more layers of circuit traces are applied, which electrically connect the components to one another. In order to achieve a functional wiring of the electrical circuit, however, the carrier foil must be removed without residue.
Additional disadvantages of the electronic assemblies known from the related art are their comparatively great thickness due to the circuit board substrate used. Furthermore, the electronic assemblies manufactured according to the related art are rigid and not deformable. If the electronic assembly is to be used in an item of clothing for example, for example as a transmitter in order find persons buried by avalanches or also as theft protection, it is desirable to use flexible electronic assemblies that are able to adapt to a movement of the item of clothing.